Road To Aggregation
by CountSheep
Summary: Deimos relieving Sanford's tension before their last mission together. More Madness Combat slash Please Review so I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

Sanford stretched uneasily and awkwardly as he drove. It was probably their last mission. The final improbability drive was found. The Higher Powers had made it painfully clear that they weren't going to promise any resurrections should he or Deimos die in action. Everything was sitting on a double edged sword. There was nothing to be sure of anymore.

Sanford glanced at his partner, he was staring out the window, his head propped up on his hand. He looked deep in thought. Deimos was quiet the entire ride, the most noise made when he groaned after stretching his aching legs.

It was understandable. 5 years together was probably going to end in disaster in a few hours. Whether it was him or the kid.

And it wasn't just a partnership. It was a **partnership**. Nights spent rolling in the hay. Days spent hiding what they did at night from every other agent and their mother.

Sanford began to sweat a bit at the thought.

"Hey Deimo-"his words were cut off by a hand on his thigh, gripping it tightly.

"Don't. Even. Talk. About it." His voice was slightly more strained than usual.

Sanford sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. At least he WAS keeping his eyes on the road until the hand on his thigh began making a slow trek northward (if you catch my drift). At that point his jaw began to clench, his hands began to tighten their grip on the steering wheel.

"Let's play a game instead…ya know, to keep our mind off things for a while."

Sanford shot a look over to see Deimos still staring out the window, but with a mischievous smirk across his lips. His hand immediately was at his older partner's crotch, rubbing him slowly through the fabric of his pants.

Sanford's back straightened in such a quick manner his spine cracked rather loudly.

"Christ…you really do need this don't you?"

"D-Deimos…seriously? Now?"

He was silenced once again by a particularly nice squeeze.

"It's now or never…"

Deimos' hand stopped momentarily; obviously he was slightly put off by his own words.

"Wow…what a mood killer." Sanford smiled as his partner actually managed to turn himself off at the notion of their last time together. But his smile disappeared as two hands darted out and began undoing his belt.

"J-Jebus. Deimos, what the hell do ya think yer doin'?"

"Just shut up and keep driving, San."

Sanford complied, not wanting to end what he was anticipating with a damned crash.

Deimos unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to kneel in his seat. He continued undoing Sanford's belt, and moved on to undoing his pants with fast fingers. The techie slid his hands past the waist of his partner's boxers, taking him in a tight grip.

"C-Christ…" Sanford bit back a moan as Deimos began stroking him, slowly, teasingly. He tried to keep the wheel straight.

"Saaaanfoorrdd~ I said shut up didn't I?" the younger man leaned in and licked his cheek lightly.

_Cocky little shit…_ Sanford grit his teeth as his partner **handled **him. Deimos would take advantage of his lack of control of the situation and work him over. _What a cheeky little…_Sanford was brought out of his thoughts by a tongue. And God what a tongue. But that was it. Deimos planned on dragging this out as long as humanly possible. He slid his tongue up and down, licking and swirling.

Sanford tried not to lean forward or let his hips buck. It was a miracle he was keeping the car in the same lane. He was starting to sweat, he felt himself heating up as the technician kept teasing him.

"Oh…God…"

A set of nails dug into the inside of his thighs. The older man jerked the wheel slightly as he winced in pain. A chuckled rose from Deimos.

"Wow, San. You really suck at listening." The young man brought his lips up and nipped at the skin just below his partner's navel, taking sadistic pleasure at how the older man was beginning to shudder.

Sanford bit back his reply, knowing that Deimos had the most patience when it came to things like this, and could easily keep this up for hours.

"Soooo~ no more noise, huh?" Deimos raised his gaze to look his glaring partner in the eye; he smirked at how needy his partner looked. His face flushed; sweat already causing a slight sheen on his face. The techie smiled once more, this time softly.

"Keep the car steady, okay? I don't wanna choke." With that he was once again down with his tongue working again. Although now it was with a little more vigor. However he still refused to quit the teasing and just take Sanford all the way into his mouth.

_Please God let there be a pothole somewhere on this fucking road…_Sanford found himself repeating in his head over and over again. In a way his prayer was answered in that Deimos had now taken to (finally) sucking. That in combination with the licking, and how the younger man would drag his lips up along the underside…Jebus the kid had a mouth on him.

Deimos braced one hand on his partner's thigh, the other hand getting in on the action between Sanford's legs.

Sanford let out a deep throaty moan. He realized so and tried to bite the rest back, knowing how eagerly Deimos would go back to being a cock-tease. However the technician seemed to be a little more forgiving towards him at this point. He returned the favor by groaning around the comspec*.

_Dear Christ…_Sanford was nearly at his end. And to hell if he was going to let this be the only thing they did as their last time together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pull the car over."

Sanford's eyes flicked from the road, which was slowly beginning to become fuzzy in his vision, to Deimos. His face was flushed, his showing the barest trace of need. Sanford knew that face. Deimos might have been a sexual patience extraordinaire, but when he wanted it, it was quite obvious.

Sanford lacked the same patience. When he was ready, he was ready. And while he loved the foreplay just as much as the act itself, he hated being teased. Hated being unable to just lay Deimos down and take him. And Deimos knew it. Hell the technician' favorite memory from their nights together was when he'd handcuffed Sanford and spent an ungodly amount of time teasing him. The veteran had actually been able to dislocate his shoulders to bring his bound arms up and back over his head. At that point he had been so desperate to finally end the teasing that when he set his shoulders back in place and pinned Deimos, the technician couldn't stop laughing. He had actually laughed so hard at the desperation that he threw all his little tricks and teases out the window and partook in some of the wildest sex he'd had in his life.

And Sanford's patience hadn't grown at all. He pulled the car off the side of the desert road and parked behind one of the many dunes that littered the black and grey landscaped of Somewhere in Nevada.

"Wow…you actually opted for privacy." Deimos was amazed at how quickly Sanford was out of the car. He visibly flinched when his door was slung open behind him and he could feel the older man's hot breath on his neck.

"I've learned not to take any chances." Deimos laughed at the reference to their threesome with their good friend, Hank. Apparently a kitchen with a large bay window in the adjacent dining room was a poor place to have such shenanigans.

Sanford was already biting and sucking at the sensitive skin of his partner's neck, taking in the salty taste of the younger man's sweat. Deimos moaned appreciatively trying to move the hood of his jacket out of the way. Sanford took care of the pesky clothing by removing the whole damn jacket and tossing it aside.

"Good God. That hard already?"

Deimos' hand had slid back between his partner's legs and had begun rubbing him through his boxers.

The technician didn't get very far before the older grabbed his wrists in a tight grip and pinned them behind his back.

"NO. Just no. None of your games. Fuck that and fuck you for even trying to play like that." His voice had dropped to a low growl.

The techie smirked evilly.

"Fuck me? Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I'M FUCKING YOU. THAT'S A PROMISE." With that he pulled Deimos from the car, guiding him much like a cop would a dangerous criminal and pinned him down on the hood of the car.

"And I don't get to have any fun?"

Sanford paused. He KNEW this game. He KNEW better than to look down at the young man beneath him. But dammit, he loved seeing that face. That face where Deimos would look up at him with flushed cheeks, eyebrows drawn up in obviously feigned hurt. God the kid could pull off looking like an insatiable sex fiend. Which made no sense whatsoever considering he almost always looked like a half asleep stoner.

"Aw, Jebus…why…why do I always fall for that?" He let the technician up and let himself be turned and pushed back to be stabled by the car.

Deimos smiled with pride.

"Because I OWN your ass and you know it."

"Hey watch it; I can take that as racism."

"You're half Irish."

"And half black…" he added suggestively.

Sanford ground his hips upward, Deimos moaned as he felt the man's arousal grinding into his own.

Sanford was well blessed.

Deimos pushed Sanford back until the veteran was lying down on the hood. He loved it when Sanford wore that scowl; his lower lip became much more pronounced. The technician immediately began sucking at his lower lip, biting and nipping every now and then. He felt Sanford's tongue press its way into his mouth and immediately started the fight for dominance. While Deimos might have been in a position to take the upper hand in this battle, Sanford always knew how to keep a steady pace and let his tongue explore every little inch of his partner's warm and wet mouth and take the lead in the struggle.

The techie moved downward and began to kiss and nip his way down the older man's neck. He would have gone further had the man's tank top not been causing so much trouble. Sanford sighed and sat up from underneath him. He started to unravel the bandages from around his abdomen. When he was finally finished Deimos took to quickly removing the damned shirt that was keeping him from one of his favorite parts of Sanford.

There really was nothing quite like Sanford's well defined body. It was like God had made his body for two things. Killing and Deimos' pleasure. Deimos was already biting and sucking across the man's chest, he could fell the muscles twitch and shudder as he licked every sensitive spot. He glanced up and saw looking down at him with a little disapproval.

"What?" he smiled.

"I better not be the only one to take their clothes off…" Deimos complied without another word and pulled his own shirt off to reveal a lean athletic build. If there were two things Deimos was built for it was speed and being a god damn tease.

Sanford ran his hands down the lean flanks of his body, fingers becoming reacquainted with each nook and cranny of the younger man's body. Deimos shuddered and sighed lost for a moment in the man's light touches.

_Perfect_, Sanford thought. He bucked his hips and rolled, throwing Deimos from atop his "high horse", so to speak. He pushed him down on his stomach, pinning his wrists to the hood of the car above his head.

"WOAH, hey that's cheating!"

"No, it's me keeping my promise."

TBC


End file.
